


Thanks, Tequila ♥

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band), Texts From Last Night - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(<a href="http://tfl.nu/aoid">814</a>): He picked me up went to throw me on his bed. I landed on the wood frame. That's how I broke my rib. We still fucked. Thanks tequila. Best injury ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Tequila ♥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> dear kino, here is your reward for working hard. ♥ thanks to [phrenk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk) for betaing! this also qualifies for my aiba/ohno free square!

Aiba has blindfolded Ohno already with one scarf, and starts trying to tie him up in a complicated and poorly-thought-out fashion with another; Ohno's left hand is tied behind his back but only because Aiba is physically holding it there. Ohno resists when Aiba tries to maneuver him, drunk and happily belligerent; he wants this, he wants what this is leading to, but it's so much fun to just pull away from Aiba, to tease him as though he might actually try to leave. Somehow in their struggle by the door they'd gotten off their shoes, but only Ohno's socks and shirt, and only Aiba's pants. Ohno keeps catching his nails on the paint of Aiba's shirt when he pushes at him.

Finally Aiba grabs Ohno's free hand and hugs him close. "Fuck," Aiba says, grinning and giggling into Ohno's hair, "I need to get you on the bed."

Ohno goes limp against him, collapsing into Aiba's grip. "Carry me," he demands, the words slurred and short from humor and alcohol.

Aiba laughs at that and can't stop, his hands strong on Ohno's bare skin. He almost falls down himself when he first tries to pick Ohno up, but then he figures it out, holds on to Ohno's ass and lifts and tells him to put his legs around his waist. "Ah, Aiba-chan, you're getting hard," Ohno says, giggling in that way where he's mostly silent but his shoulders can't help but betray his amusement.

Ohno slings his free arm around Aiba's neck, and Aiba grips the scarf tied around his other hand when he carries him. "Of course, just for Leader," he says, and if it were an email he would have put twenty heart-marks at the end. He squeezes Ohno's ass in his hands, bracing himself to push their clothed cocks together. Ohno makes a noise that starts as a sigh and ends as a moan. He's getting hard too, slowly.

Aiba thinks that maybe next time they won't drink quite so much if it takes this long for Leader to get into it - Aiba's a happy drunk but he's not as focused as he'd like to be - oh, maybe he could get Ohno drunk but he could stay sober - but drinking with Leader is so much fun -

He trips and Ohno slips out of his arms and onto the bed, or mostly onto it, anyway. Ohno's surprised yelp turns very quickly into a moan, the kind that Aiba has more than a passing familiarity with and very happy associations. "Leader, are you okay?" he asks, even as he kneels over Ohno on the mattress, tugging Ohno onto the bed properly and moving Ohno's tied hand up to one of the posts by the pillows. (People - Nino - said it was ridiculous for him to get a four-poster bed but it had proven _great_ on multiple occasions. Also, sometimes Aiba liked to put up streamers and have bed parties: also great.) When he stretches Ohno's arm up, though, Ohno moans louder than usual, his face twisting up a bit even as the muscles on his belly trembled and fluttered.

"Leader?" Aiba pauses. Everything is swimmy and wonderful, and Ohno's knees are on either side of him and Ohno's jaw clenches and unclenches as he breathes but Aiba really isn't going to do anything until he knows for sure - he hasn't even done that much yet tonight, just slapped Ohno's face and nipples a few times in the entryway.

"I, the bedframe," Ohno says. He reaches out blindly with his free hand until he finds Aiba's shoulder, then slides his hand up until he reaches Aiba's hair. He tangles his fingers in and tugs, not for pain but reassurance - even as he wraps his legs back around Aiba's hips and pulls them together.

Aiba narrows his eyes. He rolls his hips on some animal instinct, then sits back on his knees a bit, holding the scarf up so Leader's arm extends up above his head. He lets Ohno writhe back on the bed, lean and lissome.

"Oh, oh, Aiba-chan," Ohno says. Aiba wants to see his eyes but he also likes to hear Ohno's voice and Ohno always gets more talky when he can't see - or at least when they're like this, when it's late and they're fooling around. Aiba slides his other hand down the expanse of Ohno's ribs, pressing just hard enough for Ohno to feel it.

"Here?" he asks. "Or -"

Ohno moans, and Aiba presses down a little harder. Ohno's moan turns into a whimper, his lower lip trembling.

Aiba drops Ohno's hand and pushes the blindfold back. Ohno's eyelashes are damp. He keeps rolling his hips against Aiba's, even without any pressure.

"Don't worry, Leader," Aiba says, smiling at him. He leans down, kissing him once and again, the taste of tequila and salt still on the edge of Ohno's mouth. "I'll take care of you."

Ohno nods in agreement, and lets him.

-

It isn't more than a few hours after they've finally fallen asleep before Aiba wakes up to a noise. Ohno is whimpering and crying in his sleep, shifting restlessly. Aiba thought it was a dream or a memory, at first, and wakes up Ohno as gently as he can. They are both still too drunk to do anything but cuddle while Aiba calls Jun.

The general Arashi staff do not appreciate Ohno's broken rib meaning a much reduced amount of activity for Ohno ("Six to ten weeks," according to the doctor, and Aiba hopes the choreographers won't make him learn too many new steps to make up for Ohno's immobility), but when Ohno holds Aiba's hand under the table, Aiba can't really bring himself to regret anything.


End file.
